1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory addressing system for an electronic calculator capable of making calculations on data, stored in a memory, through simple key operations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Data processing, such as partial summations or calculation of percentages of various items, involving a large amount of numerical data for the purposes of accounting or inventory control has previously required the use of calculators specifically designed for such purposes or of general-purpose business calculators. Such data processing is, to a certain extent, possible with ordinary electronic calculators but, because ordinary calculators usually lack a programming function, the data processing often involves extremely tedious repeated calculations.